


Как они будут называть меня?

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, speech, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: Напутственная речь студентам, Массачусетский технологический институт, июнь 2008. Выступающий: Тони Старк.





	Как они будут называть меня?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['What are they going to call you?'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73282) by [atrata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrata/pseuds/atrata). 



Привет-привет! Доброе утро, спасибо. Вот этот парень — он кто, ведущий? — только что объявил, что я настолько известен, что не нуждаюсь в представлении. Но фигня вот в чем: неужели это правда? Серьезно, ну кто я такой? А вы кто? Кого-нибудь это вообще волнует? Может быть, никого, — я не знаю. Может быть, в этом и есть проблема.

Давайте-ка по новой. Привет. Меня зовут Тони Старк, и я… Если честно, не знаю, кто я. Хороший вопрос. Меня называли всякими разными словами типа… Извините, меня записывают на камеру? А, записывают. Ладно, окей, тогда я не могу назвать вам большинство моих прозвищ. Не волнуйтесь, мамочки, ваши детишки в безопасности.

Хотя нет, назову одно: «самый известный массовый убийца в истории Америки». Хм-м. Возможно, не в такой уж они и безопасности.

В такой прекрасный день, вот он я, стою перед вами, парой тысяч величайших, подающих надежды умов, и должен сказать вдохновляющую речь. Что-то такое, что зажжет огонь в вашей душе, заставит вас встать, выйти из зала и отправиться изменять мир, здесь и сейчас. Я должен копнуть поглубже, рассказать парочку красочных историй из жизни, может, даже преувеличить свои лучшие черты характера, чтобы, когда вы столкнетесь с ветряными мельницами, у вас был хоть какой-то объект для подражания.

А вы вообще этого хотите? Подражать массовому убийце?

О, я заставляю вас чувствовать себя неуютно. Вижу, как вы ерзаете на сидениях, переглядываетесь, шепчетесь. «О чем он говорит? Убийца? Я-то думал, он гений, который спит с кучей моделей и которому потребовалось всего две недели, чтобы в одиночку продвинуть робототехнику на двадцать лет вперед». Конечно, да, это я. А еще я тот парень, из-за которого в стенах местного спортзала можно найти дыры от пуль. Когда мне было шестнадцать, я решил соорудить из силовых тренажеров «реальную угрозу». Потом приехали полицейские и расстреляли их. Вижу, вы ухмыляетесь, — слышали эту историю? То-то же. В общем, так меня называют: легенда, провидец, гений, изобретатель, безумный ученый.

Смотрите-ка, вы засмеялись. Чувствуете себя лучше? Комфортнее? Тогда вот вам еще несколько моих прозвищ: плейбой, дилетант, шутник, алкоголик. Высокомерный, безответственный, невежественный.

Вот кем я был, когда меня пригласили произнести эту речь. Может быть, вы ждали как раз этого. Может быть, думали, что моя речь будет полна смешных шуток и вдохновляющих слов. Что ж, есть еще одно слово, которым меня часто называют: разочарование.

Тот парень, который назвал меня убийцей, он же явно что-то понял? Или нет? Вы мне скажите. Конечно, я все это слышал и раньше: «наживающийся на войне», «торговец смертью». Думаете, меня волновало, что обо мне думают и как меня называют? У меня были деньги, внешность, мозги. Ни разу я не остановился и не спросил себя: «Тони, кто ты? Каким ты хочешь, чтобы тебя запомнили?» Даже когда тот парень назвал меня убийцей, я почти пропустил его слова мимо ушей. Он был террористом, поднялся довольно высоко в иерархии «Десяти колец» — не знаю, слышали вы о них? Я вот раньше не слышал. Да и зачем мне? Стив Джобс не знает имя каждого купившего Макинтош. Почему я должен знать имя каждого, кто покупает мое оружие?

А-а-а, вот оно. Начинаю видеть загорающиеся над вашими головами лампочки. Хорошо. Потому что тот парень из «Десяти колец» был моим лояльным клиентом. Ну, может быть, «лояльный» — не лучший выбор слова. Обычно лояльные клиенты не заманивают своих поставщиков в пустыню, не атакуют конвои с детьми — детьми, которые были младше большинства из вас — и не утаскивают выжившего в пещеру. Но что случилось, то случилось. Я проснулся со шрапнелью в сердце и питающимся от автомобильного аккумулятора электромагнитом в груди. Я проснулся, и мне сказали: «Собери нам ракету». Потом они вытащили меня из пещеры, и ощущение было такое, будто мы попали на склад Старк Индастриз. Сотни единиц оружия, и на каждом — мое имя и отпечатки моих пальцев. Ракеты, снаряды, бомбы, гранаты, винтовки… Я строил и продавал, а они расширяли свой арсенал.

Они угрожали мне пушками, которые я же и разработал. Своими руками нарисовал схемы, сидя в уютном особняке в Калифорнии. И шрапнель в моем сердце — да, она все еще тут — от созданной Старк Индастриз ракеты, из материалов, которые я лично одобрил, сказав: «Да, используйте этот металл, будет очень эффективно».

Эффективно, это точно.

Что бы вы сделали? Честно, попробуйте представить себя на моем месте и скажите: что бы вы сделали? Наверняка вы говорите себе: «Да я вообще бы не попал в такую ситуацию!» Но так ли это? Мир, увы, не черно-белый, а я — не хиппи, чтобы кричать, что все оружие — чистое зло. Мой отец, Говард Старк, — вы о нем наверняка слышали, в кампусе минимум пара зданий названы его именем — в свое время работал с Оппенгеймером, помогал создавать атомную бомбу. Не думайте, что я не в курсе. Так вот, отец создал компанию, которая всегда была лояльной и преданной своим клиентам и которой сегодня управляю я. Многие считают Говарда Старка героем.

Иногда меня тоже так называют: герой, патриот, величайший из американцев.

Мой отец умер в девяносто первом году, я тогда был младше, чем вы сейчас. Я никогда не задавал ему никаких вопросов, мне это даже в голову не приходило. Мне просто нравилось конструировать вещи, понимаете? Оппенгеймер, кстати, отлично сказал на эту тему: «Когда ученый видит нечто, что кажется ему техническим открытием, он хватается за это «нечто», осуществляет его и только потом задает вопрос, какое применение найдет открытие, — потом, когда само открытие уже сделано». Так произошло с атомной бомбой.

Вы все знаете это чувство. Вы знаете, что значит потеряться в проводах, коде и дизайне, просто создавая что-то крутое. И, когда изобретение на самом деле работает, когда вы смотрите на физическое воплощение штуковины, о которой мечтали месяцами, годами или даже всю свою жизнь, кажется, будто в груди что-то расслабляется, и вы снова можете дышать, а потом еще неделю ходите с дурацкой улыбкой на лице.

А потом ваша крутая штуковина убивает троих детей за пять секунд. Ваша крутая штуковина приземляется в грязь в нескольких ярдах от вас и взрывается настолько идеально, что единственное спасение от смерти от шрапнели — это засунуть в грудь магнит и скрестить пальцы. Здорово, правда?

Не знаю, что бы вы сделали на моем месте, но я сказал: «Я не буду собирать вам ракету». И они засунули меня головой в воду и держали там, пока я не передумал. А потом дали мне доступ к инструментам и тому складу оружия Старк Индастриз, о котором я уже упоминал, и оставили меня работать. _Меня_.

Взрыв был виден из космоса. Вот _это_ было здорово.

Ну, за исключением части, где я не был единственным пленным в той пещере. Второй парень — он не выбрался. Хотя должен был, у меня был план. Но у него тоже был план, который несколько отличался от моего. Его планом было выбежать прямо под оружейный огонь, чтобы шанс выбраться был у меня. Его план сработал, и вот он я здесь. Повезло вам.

Я не знаю… Я не знаю, как называть его. Все время, пока мы были в пещере, он планировал умереть. Умереть, чтобы у меня и всех моих разнообразных прозвищ была возможность вернуться, была возможность что-то изменить в этом мире, возможность стоять перед вами, произносить эту речь и надеяться, что вы слушаете. Он считал, что это того стоило.

Обычно у меня не возникает проблемы заставить кого-то меня слушать. Когда я вернулся домой, я первым делом провел пресс-конференцию, где заявил, что больше не буду создавать оружие. Потому что мне дали шанс что-то изменить, и я сделал выбор. У меня были свои причины. Оказалось, что вся система в принципе не работала. Мои клиенты не были теми людьми, за которых я их считал. Оружие, которое я создавал с искренним и честным намерением охранять простых американцев, это оружие убивало детей. Американских детей, афганских детей, многих других детей. Отчетность, ответственность — за этими словами не скрывалось ничего. Количество жертв — оно растет прямо сейчас, пока мы сидим здесь, наслаждаясь мирным небом и ярким солнцем.

Конечно, люди обратили на это внимание. Начали говорить, что у меня посттравматический стресс, называли меня сумасшедшим, неуравновешенным, депрессивным, суицидальным, безумным.

Да, возможно.

Сегодня я сказал много разных вещей. Сказал, что мне всегда было плевать, как меня называли. Сказал, что никогда не задавал отцу никаких вопросов. Но это только верхушка айсберга. Гораздо большая проблема заключается в том, что я никогда не задавал никаких вопросов _самому себе_ , никогда не заботился о том, как _я_ называю _себя_. Кто я? Дилетант, гений, герой, убийца, плейбой, псих. Хочу ли я хоть какой-то из этих ярлыков? На самом деле да, я бы оставил «убийцу», потому что он стал таким необходимым мне сигналом к пробуждению. Заставил остановиться, осмотреться, задаться трудными вопросами.

А что насчет вас? Вы хотите какой-нибудь из этих ярлыков? Кто вы? Как вы хотите запомниться этому миру? Каким будет ваше наследие? Выберите что-нибудь, сделайте это прямо сейчас, постройте в небе с помощью космического лифта, а потом посмотрите, сможете ли вы договориться с миром.

Если вам захочется, я могу встать здесь и скормить вам какую-нибудь херню о том, как это сделать. Банальности о том, что будущее в ваших руках, вам его строить, вам его менять, так что занимайтесь тем, что любите. Двигайтесь вперед, создавайте классные штуковины, а все остальное приложится.

Только вот — не надо. Не стоит этого делать. Не стоит так терять голову в проектировании двигательной системы, что забываешь уточнить: «А что я вообще двигаю?» Не создавайте мосты, или двигатели, или компьютерные чипы, или печатные платы, или мебель, пока не подумали, как они будут использоваться. Не смешивайте новое лекарство, новый генетический гибрид да даже новый коктейль, не спрашивая, кто его выпьет. Не публикуйте статью, исследование, книгу, не произносите речь перед кучкой впечатлительных детей, не делайте вообще ничего, не задавая вопросов.

Это не будет просто. Иногда на ваши вопросы не будет ответов. У меня вот точно многих нет. Меня называют по-всякому, но точно не мудрецом.

Может быть, вы спросили про двигательную установку и решили, что это достойное дело. Отлично. Я доверяю вашему суждению. По крайней мере, вы _спросили_.

Даже если вы забудете об этом, даже если вы проснетесь завтра и больше никогда не зададите ни одного вопроса, сделайте кое-что для меня сегодня. Задайте себе всего один вопрос и хорошенько подумайте над ответом.

_«Как они будут называть меня?»_


End file.
